Separate
by theunhappytwins
Summary: Two people in separate worlds, neither of them made for them. When they meet, will they be able to save each other? Mipiko, DellxYukari, and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yeah. ANOTHER bunny.**

**I just wanted to write any sort of story...and this came out. **

**WARNING: WRITTEN BECAUSE I'VE BEEN READING A SHIT-TON OF SOLITARYLONER, AND SHE MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE ROMANCE. AS CAN BE SEEN, I CANNOT WRITE ROMANCE. **

**NO, REALLY. I CANNOT.**

So, now that it's been clarified that I have no idea what I'm getting into, let's write this!

The red-haired girl stared out the window, the heavy blankets that were piled up around her strikingly white.

She raised one pale hand to the window, the joints in the plastic standing out clearly.

"Miki?"

She turned to her little sister, Yuki, who stood in the doorway, chocolate brown pigtails cascading down her shoulders.

"Are you going to need any more help from Daddy?"

She smiled, and shook her head. "No. Not for now, anyway."

Yuki grinned, and leapt up onto the bed. "Does that mean you're going to go back to school soon? A lot of really cool things have happened since you left! Yukari-senpai is in training to become an Enforcer, and Iroha-chan is really worried, and-"

Miki sighed and smiled softly. "I'll be there soon, okay? You don't need to panic..."

Yuki nodded, and ran out of the room.

Miki sighed, leaning back on her pillows.

Yuki was the Society's perfect child, and their father knew it.

Her massive amounts of credits were all that kept Miki from being destroyed. The Society could not stand for a cripple, even if she was the descendant of one of the founders.

Yuki was the only reason she was still alive...

The door opened.

"Miki, it's time for a rally!" Her mother's voice was fake-cheery, drowned in syrupy sweetness.

The blonde woman lifted Miki out of her bed, and onto the wheelchair in the corner of the room. Opening the door, she pushed the red-haired girl into the hall.

Miki pressed the button on the elevator and shot down to the entryway.

Her father and Yuki were already standing outside.

Yuki smiled at her, and waved.

Miki waved back.

Her mother frowned, and then grabbed her father's hand.

The four walked(or wheeled, in Miki's case) to the stadium.

Leon, the Voice, was declaiming loudly to the crowd, exhorting the war with Teyi and praising the bravery of the soldiers in there.

Behind him stood a boy no older than seventeen, his wrists bound together.

Finally, Leon stopped talking about the war, and turned to the captive.

"And here, my friends, we see one of the proofs of corruption in our society!"

Miki's hands tightened on the bars of her wheelchair.

"This young boy, Kasane Ted...he is proof of that not even the Kasanes can defy the corruption of the weak!"

Ted bowed his head, the long ponytail stretching down his back.

"He has committed crimes of physicality that, while small, will still ruin our glorious nation!"

The crowd cheered.

"State your crimes!"

Kasane looked down, studying his shoes with great intensity. "I...uh...nearsightedness."

The cheers echoed around the room, with a chant mixed in.

"Execution! Execution! Execution!"

Miki bit her lip.

_The prosthetic limbs will work better soon, the prosthetic limbs will work better soon, the prosthetic limbs will work better soon..._

Her mother squeezed her shoulder, whether to silence her or to comfort her.

"Execution! Execution!" Yuki shouted, shaking her small fists.

"Execution! Execution!"

Leon gestured, and the Leader's guards marched in.

Miki shrunk down even smaller, her crimson hair falling in curtains over her pale face.

"Execution! Execution! Execution!"

They held the magenta-haired boy down. He struggled, looking out into the crowd, searching for a face.

"TAIKO! HELP ME!"

"Execution! Execution! Execution!"

"HELP!"

"Execution! Execution! Execution!"

"HE-"

There was a gunshot, and Ted Kasane fell to the ground like a broken doll.

The crowd let loose with an earth-shaking cheer.

Her mother's hands dug into her shoulder.

_The prosthetic limbs will work...soon. They will. I have to live._

The group departed back to their home.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well, I did feel like I ought to continue this...  
Piko cursed.  
The constables were on his trail again.  
He knew that stealing that piece of bread in the marketplace at Tonio's stand had been a risky move, but he hadn't expected this...  
He ran through the streets he knew like the back of his hand, ducking into the alley that he was currently staying in.  
"Ruko! We're leaving!:  
The hermaphrodite lazily raised their head, long black hair falling into their blue eye. "Wha?"  
"Police!"  
Ruko nodded, getting up. "We're out of here."  
Grabbing his hand, the two ran.  
"Get them!"  
Ruko sighed. "Can I kick their asses?"  
"Not /now/! There's too many of them for you to be any use...unless..." A grin was beginning to play across the white-haired boy's pale face. "Come on, Ruko. Let's give them a little show."  
He turned around, affecting fear. "Please, officer! I...I'm sorry, I had nothing else..."  
The officer bent down to handcuff him...  
And Piko looked up.  
Mismatched green and blue eyes met his.  
The officer leapt back on reflex. "He...He's!"  
Piko ran, using the best of the head start he had just gained.  
"A Demon Child!"

Piko leaned against the wall. The Sun District was a lurid part of the city-so much to look at, the constables would have lost them.  
"Damn, that was close. I wanted you to do it, though..."  
Ruko crossed their arms. "What, and be lynched? Again?"  
Piko laughed humorlessly. "Guess that might be a tad dangerous..."  
The black-haired hermaphrodite sighed. "Piko, what are we going to do now?"  
He grinned. "Go see Rin, of course. She /loves/ me. It won't be that difficult to cover our eyes...say we're siblings or some shit like that..."  
They nodded. "I like Rin. She's nice-"  
"And she's got quite the bod..." Piko finished.  
Ruko glared at him. "I wasn't going to say anything about /that!/ God, Piko, if you keep being such a lech..."  
"I am not a lech!" Piko cried in mock outrage. "Well, let's go see Rin..."

Miki glanced around her shadowed room, the covers pulled up around her.  
Nothing to do...after the accident, no one would even look at her.  
She was a freak. An outcast who would be loved by nobody.  
/I want...I want someone...I want someone to care about me and that I exist...I want...I/ need /someone to care.../  
She closed her eyes.  
/If...If anyone can hear this simple wish, please...please let me meet someone.../  
A blinding white light filled the room.

A blinding light filled the alley.  
"What the hell!?" Ruko shouted.  
Piko squinted into it.  
"There's...someone inside..."  
The light died down to reveal a girl, knelt on the tile, with long red hair that brushed the ground, wearing strange clothing that seemed halfway between robes and normal clothes, but was in far better repair than either of their clothing.  
She stared at them in shock, indigo eyes wide with disbelief.  
"Who are you? Where am I?"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: By the way, allow me to say what I did not last time:**

**OH MY (INSERT DEITY OF YOUR CHOICE HERE) HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT MIZUNEMINAMIKI REVIEWED MY STORY! HOLY SHIT! HOLY! SHIT!**

**Sorry, BUT HOLY SHIT! MIZUNEMINAMIKI! A FAIRLY FAMOUS AUTHOR! AND IT WAS VERY NICE!**

**Now that I've thoroughly made a fool of myself, on with the story!**

Miki stared at the boy in front of her.

His silver hair hung loosely around his face, with a small strand sticking up noticeably-much like the one on her own head. His mismatched eyes were wide in shock.

If she had met him on a normal day, she would have said he was handsome.

But this was not a normal day at all.

She remembered making a wish, and then she had been in a pure white landscape.

_Shocked, Miki glanced around, before realizing something wonderful._

_She was standing without any problems._

_Before she could do anything, there was a quiet "Ahem."_

_Miki turned around in shock, her crimson mane of hair turning with her._

_A girl stood there, no more than thirteen. Her long cream-colored hair hung to her ankles. Her crystal eyes seemed to bore into Miki's own._

_"I wouldn't be too happy about that." She gestured at Miki's legs. "It will only walk while you're inside this particular place. Outside..." _

_"Who are you?! What's going on?!"_

_"My name...You may refer to me as Ia at this moment. And you don't need to understand anything else for the moment."_

_"What?" Miki asked._

_Ia smiled. "You wanted to be somewhere else, didn't you?"_

_"No!"_

_"Well, no one is going to care where you are. Therefore..."_

_The whiteness around them began to glow brighter._

_"Until we meet again..."_

Quickly, the boy covered his blue eye with his hand. "Who are you?!"

" My name...I'm Hiyama Miki. What about you?"

The boy...girl...Miki couldn't tell next to him crossed their arms. "What's with her clothes?"

Miki glared at them, meeting the icy blue eye that was not covered by their bangs. "What's with _yours?! _Who even would wear clothes like that for real?"

The silver-haired boy glared at her. "Like you have any excuse to say that."

Miki glared at him.

"And are you just going to sit there?"

"I...I'll stand up if you tell me what's going on!"

He gazed at her, green eye dispassionate. "You're lying."

Miki flushed. "I am _not_-"

"I've watched enough liars to know when someone's bullshitting me, Hiyama."

"When did I tell you my name?!"

"About five minutes ago."

Miki felt her face darken to a even deeper shade of red. "A-Anyway, I'm not lying?"

"Really."

The dark-haired...person grabbed the silver-haired boy's shoulder. "Piko, we should just go." They shot her a look of distrust.

"No."

"Why?!" They crossed their arms over what...all right, they had a noticeable chest.

Piko stared deeply at Miki. "Because there's something _wrong_ about her."

"Wrong?!" Miki and the girl cried at the same time.

"She's obviously not one of _us_." the girl said, scornfully looking at Miki. "Pretty little blue...oh. Uh, sorry."

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Miki shouted, her hands curling into fists.

Piko waved his hand dismissively. "Not like that. She's a perfectly normal girl, except she _isn't._ Not at all. You can see it, can't you, Ruko? Everything about her is wrong. Every little thing-"

Miki grabbed Piko's wrist. "Excuse me."

He looked at her in confusion. "What?"

Using his wrist as a lever, Miki slapped the silver-haired boy across the face.

"There is nothing wrong with me," she hissed. "Nothing."

"What the hell?!" Piko asked in shock. "Did you just _slap me_?!"

"Yes. I did. Nothing-nothing _at all-_is wrong with me! If you say that, _I am going to hurt you!"_

Piko smirked. "Is that what you call angry? You look like a cute little kitten."

Miki glared at him. "Shut up!"

She grabbed harder onto his wrist, struggling to stand. "I am not a kitten!"

Hands latched onto her shoulders.

"Get _away_ from Piko."

She turned, to see an icy blue eye through jet-black bangs.

_Ruko._

The dark-haired girl raised her eyebrows. "You're pretty light, Hiyama..."

Miki glared at her. "What is this?! What's going on?"

"What the hell do you mean? You attacked Piko." Ruko shook the redhead's shoulders. "The only reason I didn't do much is because you, Hiyama, are about as dangerous as a three-legged kitten."

"Let me _go!_"

Ruko, smirking, let go of her shoulders, sending the redhead falling to the ground.

Miki glared up at Piko. "What...what is this place? What's going on?"

Piko raised an eyebrow. "You keep asking that."

"Well, I need you to explain it! And you really don't need to keep your eye covered! I've already seen it!"

Piko glared at her. "I have no idea-"

Ruko snorted. "Hiyama. You can't walk, can you?"

Miki stared at her in shock.

_No! No! She can't know that!_

"I-I just-"

"You can't."

Piko frowned. "Ruko, then we should try to maybe give her to Gumi. She's obviously not one of ours, and-"

"You're asking me to."

He nodded. "I can't go out like this. All I can do is go get a new eyepatch." He walked away.

Ruko nodded. "All right, Miki, let's-"

"No!" Miki glared at them. "You think I'm going to go with two creeps like you!? I'm going to find an Enforcer, and get rid of you!" She reached up to the wall and dragged herself away, slowly.

She looked behind her.

Ruko was standing there.

The dark-haired girl turned away. "If you're not going to accept my help, I'm going after Piko."

As Ruko walked away, Miki snorted. "Good riddance."

She just had to find an Enforcer, and then she'd be out of there...

She rounded the corner, and stared in shock.

**AN: Aside from MIZUNEMINAKI REVIEWED!, I would like to point out that the romance is going to come soon, as Miki is still slightly traumatized from being thrown into another dimension. **

**Also, she's a crippled girl who is now completely lost in what is, if I hadn't already explained it to you, the Red Light District of a completely different dimension.**

**I am totally not going to use this as a lame Rescue Romance setup.**


End file.
